


Coming Home

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, and i'm a big sap, but i'm not gonna add them as characters seeing as they aren't canon, chase's kids are also there, i just want chase to be happy, there's a bit of reference to past abuse but nothing outstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: It’s been a year. It’s been a whole year since the divorce and the custody battle – a battle Chase had won. It’s been a year since the kids have officially started living with him and it’s been a bit over a year since he first met his brother Anti. It’s been a year. Sammy is seven now and Grayson is turning five soon, and they’re happy.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff and happy families and good characters finding a peaceful home again after all the shit they had to go through.

It's been a year. It's been a whole year since the divorce and the custody battle – a battle Chase had won. It's been a year since the kids have officially started living with him and it's been a bit over a year since he first met his brother Anti. It's been a year. Sammy is seven now and Grayson is turning five soon, and they're happy.

"You ready for some late lunch, munchkin?" Chase laughs at his daughter as she throws her schoolbag onto the couch. She cheers in response. "Good, 'cause I don't know how Grayson and I could have eaten all of these nuggets without your help."

Sammy almost knocks Chase over in her rush to get to the kitchen. Chase smiles and follows her. He's always had a knack for cooking and the past year he's really improved, and it shows. He's more than happy to play master chef for his kids, even happier to cook with them.

Before Chase could properly make his way to the kitchen Sammy is already running back out, followed by a very enthusiastic and equally confused Grayson.

"Wait, daddy!" Sammy shrieks as she all but dives for her bag. She definitely has her father's energy as her many uncles have already pointed out countless times. Chase is a proud dad.

Grayson tries to stick his head into Sammy's bag to help but gets pushed away and decides to sit and wait instead. He's happy enough when he gets his hands on one of Sammy's exercise books and starts reading it upside down.

Sammy tugs a binder out of the bag without much gentleness and soon she has her treasure in her hand – a simple paper, probably a drawing, Chase guesses. She jumps up again and proudly presents Chase with said drawing.

"Today we had to draw our family in Ms Carla's class and I wanted to show you!" she sticks the paper out towards her dad. "I think it's really good!"

Chase takes the drawing with a smile and sits on the couch so he can look at it properly. Grayson immediately abandons his book in favour of sitting next to him, and Sammy sits against his other side so she can watch his reaction.

The drawing is nothing spectacular at first glance, but Chase still likes it very much. He easily recognises the figure on the far left as himself, presenting a big mess of green hair topped with a sideways baseball cap. He silently thanks his luck that Sammy didn't decide to draw one of his toy guns as well.

Next to him is Grayson, standing on a stack of books. It's probably a clever correction for Sammy drawing his head too high and not wanting to erase it, but Chase finds it fitting. It illustrates Grayson’s early budding into a bookworm pretty well. Next is Sammy, ever messy short blonde hair depicted with bright yellow scribbles. She's the one with the biggest smile on her face, Chase notes.

And then there's the fourth figure. Black hair, exaggerated orange sunglasses, a black shirt with a yellow smudge in the middle – Bing. The fourth person in the drawing is Bing.

Chase met Bing while the divorce was still going with full intensity, they ran into each other when Chase was over looking for Anti. They clicked instantly and have been best friends ever since. They started dating three months ago, but even before that Bing had always been there for him. He always helped however he could, even if it was just by bringing a smile to Chase's face on his worst days – which was a much bigger thing than Bing realised, actually. He became a permanent part of Chase's life quicker than he liked to admit, broke down the walls he had built around himself with dorky smiles and clumsy tricks and a constant stream of jokes and laughter and unwavering support. Before he knew it Chase was in deep, and looking back he is so glad he ignored all his instincts telling him to run for the hills before everything could crash and burn again.

He knows Sammy and Grayson _adore_ Bing. Hell, Sammy and him are near inseparable and Chase likes to joke about Bing being a bad influence on his daughter, but in reality he's happier than ever to see the two of them getting in trouble together and Sammy loudly claiming that one day she wants to be a pro skateboarder. Having Bing there has started to feel like home, making dinner together, reading bedtime stories, helping with homework or just going on walks to the park. It's part of their daily lives and Chase tries not to overthink it.

And now Bing is there, in Sammy's drawing as the fourth member of her family. Not Stacy or a blank space at the end of a drawing of Chase, Grayson and her. It's Bing.

Chase only realises how long he's been silent for when Sammy nudges him, asking if something is wrong.

"No, nothing...nothing is wrong, sweetheart," Chase bites his lip at the end. "It's a beautiful drawing, I really like it. You think we should put it on the fridge?"

"Yes!" Sammy cheers, and once her dad gives her the drawing back she takes off towards the kitchen at full speed. Grayson chases after her, pleading for her to let him choose one of the magnets to put the drawing up with.

Chase remains sitting on the couch. He rests his chin on his hand and does his best not to cry.

 _This is his family_. That simple sentence circles in his mind again and again. This is his family, this, right here. No more yelling and fighting and fear, downright _fear_ , and sleepless nights and anxiety. Just him, Bing, and the kids. And of course if you look a little farther there's Uncle Anti and Uncle Dark, Uncle Google, Aunt Signe and Uncle Seán and so and so on, a whole chosen family who are here to help him fight his battles like they have been right from day one.

It's been a long journey, a gruelling, painful one and he's definitely got a lot more to go. He's still yet to recover from what Stacy had put him through and part of him might never manage to, but he's getting there. And his family, yes, _his_ _family_ are here to help him. Bing is here to tell him that he trusts he's doing his best even when it doesn't feel like he is, and to fall asleep next to him feeling safe. Anti is here ready to fight the whole world to protect his brother, so ready actually that Chase is sure one day he will have to physically pry the knife from his hand and tell him that _it's_ _okay_. And Dark is here, always appearing cold and calculated, but Chase begins to trust Anti when he says that inside he's soft too when he sees him reading Sammy and Grayson fairy tales. And Google is here to help when something goes wrong around the house, pretending he minds but everyone knowing he doesn't, and Seán and Signe are here to help put him at ease and spend afternoons with the kids like real aunts and uncles do, and Chase smiles remembering Seán's face when he told him that he'll make an amazing father one day.

They're here. It's been a long journey getting here and there's so much more to go, but they're here and they're his family.

Chase is broken from his thoughts by Sammy hanging onto the kitchen's doorframe and shouting excitedly about those nuggets she's been promised. Grayson hangs onto her waist and suddenly they collapse onto the floor in a laughing fit, and for a moment Chase can't help but simply watch them, not realising that tears are stinging his eyes, thinking about how lucky he is and how much he loves them.

Then he jumps up from the couch and starts toward the giggling heap on the floor to scoop them up and carry them to the kitchen to start preparing the food. Sammy shrieks with laughter when she's thrown over her daddy's shoulder and Chase can only limp forward as Grayson clings to his right leg. The tears in his eyes are from laughing when he finally places Sammy on the counter and then picks up Grayson to put him down next to her.

He catches a glimpse of the drawing on the fridge and his heart swells. He can't wait to show it to Bing when he gets home from filming whatever sketch he's been working on with Mark and the Googles for the past couple days. He can't wait to see his face when he _realises_.

This is my family, Chase thinks to himself happily as he digs into the cupboard for cooking supplies. This is my family...

_And we're going to be alright._


End file.
